Undeniable Chemistry
by danie14
Summary: (1st One Shot now up-under Ch 2 :)) These are going to be One-Shots (mostly linstead), but I am welcome to suggestions. Give me some ideas for one-shots. Thank you :)
1. Ideas

Hey guys :) So next week after my finals are over, I am going to update my stories. I also wanted to do some one-shots. So please leave me suggestions and what you want to see in a one-shot. Thank you :)


	2. Christmas Surprise

Thank you all so much for the great one-shot ideas that you all provided, I will try to get through them all. However, it will take some time because of my busy schedule. I will do my best :) Anyway's, home you all like this one-shot. Please give me feedback, and Merry Christmas :)

* * *

 **Prompt: I want a Christmas one where Erin tells Jay she's pregnant by giving him a onesie and an ultrasound picture. They are at Antonio's and Laura's house, when they are still married.**

* * *

Jay and Erin Halstead knocked on the door of the Dawsons.

"Merry Christmas," Laura said as she opened the door. "Come in."

"Merry Christmas, Laura." Jay said as he gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and went to greet Antonio.

"Merry Christmas," Erin said smiling at Laura and giving her a hug. "Thank you for hosting all of us this year"

"Anything for the Chicago PD family." Laura said smiling.

Erin smiled and went to the living room where Eva and Diego, Antonio's and were. Her husband was sitting by Matt Casey talking to Diego about something, as he played with baby Leslie in his lap. Leslie Casey was the daughter of Matt and Gabriella Casey.

Erin smiled at her husband and he looked up and smiled back. She admired his love for children, it made her feel secure. She had never felt like this with anyone. With Jay Halstead, it was different. She truly trusted him and knew that no matter what he would be there for her. They had discussed kids before and after they got married, they just did not know when it was going to happy. At first, kids were not in the future Erin envisioned, but Halstead was. She knew he wanted kids, so she didn't want to hold him back. But, he pleaded with her and didn't let her go. Eventually, she came around to the idea of kids. He only wanted kids with her. He made her feel safe enough for a future with kids in it. Her husband's heart and love for her opened her eyes to a happy future that includes, one or two children.

She found out she was pregnant a week prior. She wasn't feeling well at work, so Hank sent her home. She thought she was sick, but when she had looked at the calendar, she realized she had missed her period for 2 months straight. She took a pregnancy test and went to the doctor, who confirmed that she was 8 weeks pregnant. The only person who knew was Nadia, who went to the doctor with her. Erin didn't want to tell anyone, but she felt relieved someone knew. She wanted to tell Jay the minute she found out, but knowing Christmas was only a week away, she decided to tell him on Christmas Eve as a gift to him. She thought he would be thrilled, he had always wanted kids.

Erin Halstead walked into the kitchen where Antonio, Gabby, and Laura were preparing some food.

"Hey, Er.." Gabby said as she came over to give her friend a hug. "Do you want Red or White wine?"

"Hi, Erin." Antonio called out.

"Hi guys," Erin smiled as she hugged Gabby and proceeded to hug Antonio. "Neither, I'm not drinking tonight.

Gabby raised her eyebrow and looked at Erin, who completely dismissed the suspicion and walked towards Laura. Gabby and Erin had gotten closer over the past few months, close enough for Gabby to know that Erin loved wine, and she never turned it down. Gabby knew something was up,

"You guys are early, well technically earlier than everyone else." Antonio said.

"Yeah, we thought we should come early and help out a bit." Erin said.

"That was sweet of you guys." Laura said as she continued to put the food into serving plates. "There isn't much left to do, but you can help move some of this stuff to the table."

Erin grabbed one of the large serving plates and walked over to the dining room. Gabby did the same and walked with her.

When she knew no one could hear, Gabby said. "So what's going on with you?"

Erin looked up at Gabby and said, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Erin. I know you. You never turn down wine. You're pregnant aren't you?" Gabby said smiling at her friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gabby." Erin said hiding her smile to the best of her ability.

"C'mon, Er. You can tell me." Gabby said staring at Erin straight into her eyes.

"I haven't even told Jay yet." Erin blurted out before she knew what she was saying. *Oops* she thought to herself.

"I KNEW IT." Gabby screamed and wrapped her arms around. "Congratulations, this is amazing."

"Thank you, Gabby. I'm surprisingly really excited." Erin said putting her hand on her flat belly.

"When are you going to tell Jay?" Gabby asked. Gabby was truly excited for her friends. Having a baby was a blessing for her and Matt, she wished for her friends to have the same blessing.

"Today. I bought a onesie that says "Daddy loves me" on it and I'm going to give him the ultrasound picture. I'm going to give it to him after we eat." Erin smiled at the thought of seeing her husband's face when she tells him.

"That's adorable." Gabby said. "I'm so excited for you both."

"Thanks, Gabby." Erin smiled at Dawson. "Please don't tell anyone though, even after I tell him. He would probably want to wait a little while before telling everyone. Plus, we need to tell Hank first."

"Of course." Gabby said giving Erin another hug.

* * *

"She's adorable, Matt." Jay said as he admired the one-year-old in his hands, who was smiling at him.

"Thank you. She was a true blessing." Matt smiled. "You're really good with her."

"I've always loved kids." Jay said.

"Don't you think it's time to have one of your own?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we've talked about it. We both want to, we just don't know when yet." Jay said.

"Well, she's the best thing that ever happened to me. You both will be great parents one day." Matt said smiling at Halstead.

"Thanks dude." Jay said.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was seated at the long dinner table. It was Antonio, Laura, Eva, Diego Dawson, Hank Voight, Matt and Gabby Casey, Erin and Jay Halstead, Kelly and Brittany Severide, Nadia, and the Olinsky's. Kim Burgess and Adam Ruzek were invited, but were spending the holidays with Kim's parents.

"Eva, would you like to say grace for everyone?" Antonio asked.

They nodded and began, "Thank you Lord for this food and bringing us all together this Christmas. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said consecutively.

"Before we start, I would like to say thank you for joining us for Christmas this year. We love having you all here." Antonio said raising his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Thank you for having us." Hank Voight said.

"Let's eat." Antonio said.

"You sure you don't want any wine, Er?" Jay asked his wife so only she could hear.

"I don't feel like drinking tonight. Besides, all of you need designated drivers." Erin smirked.

Jay smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went well. Everyone was enjoying each other's company. After dinner, everyone migrated outside to drink coffee, except for Laura, Gabby, and Erin who were cleaning up in the kitchen.

Nadia came and pulled Erin away to the living room. She grabbed the gift she was hiding for Erin from under the tree and handed it to her. "Thank you so much, Nads. You're a lifesaver."

"I'm so excited for you both." Nadia jumped up and down and gave Erin a tight hug. "Sorry, maybe that was a bit too tight."

"You think?" Erin smirked. "Thanks Nads."

"I'm going to go call him, so you can finally tell him." Nadia ran off before Erin could say anything else.

"Jay, Erin wants to speak with you." Nadia said as she joined the group outside.

"Excuse me, the wife awaits." Jay smirked as he went inside to find his wife.

"Hey, Er. Nadia told me you wanted to speak to me?" Jay said when he saw his wife by the Christmas tree. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, well I wanted to give you something actually." Erin said as she lifted the gift box for Jay to grab.

"Let me go first." Halstead said as he removed his hands from Erin's waist and grabbed his gift box from under the tree.

"Let me give mine first. Mine will definitely top yours." Erin smirked.

"We'll see about that." Jay smirked before he put his box back down and grabbed hers.

He opened it and found a onesie laying on top, on it was written "Daddy loves me". Jay looked up at Erin confused.

"Did I open the right gift? Is this Leslie's?" Jay asked.

Erin smiled and shook her head. "It's ours, well it's for our baby. Dig deeper." Jay dug deeper into the box and pulled out the ultrasound picture and the smile grew on Jay's face.

"Er, you're pregnant?" Erin could see the tears form in her husband's eyes as he looked at the ultrasound picture.

"Yeah, we're pregnant." Erin said smiling at her husband.

Jay Halstead had never been more happy in his entire life. He was going to become a father. He could not be more thrilled at that moment. He and Erin were having a baby.

Jay's smile grew even larger. "Baby." He picked her up from right below the back of her thighs and spun her.

After he brought her down, he crashed his lips against hers.

"I love you." Jay said.

"I love you, Jay." Erin smiled at the excitement on her husband's face. She knew he would be excited, but she underestimated his enthusiasm. He looked so happy and thrilled, it warmed Erin's heart.

"We're having a baby." Jay said smiling as he lifted her sweater and put his hand on her flat stomach. Then, he wrapped his arms around Erin and pulled her into a hug.

"We're having a baby." Erin repeated.

"Well this gift definitely puts my gift to shreds. Best Christmas gift ever, thank you baby." Jay said kissing her head.

"Well, you did take part in the process of this gift, I would say 50% of it."

"Oh I definitely did. Sorry I couldn't help myself around you." Jay smirked and winked at his wife. "How far along are you?"

"8 weeks", Erin replied.

"Well, we have to tell Hank so he allows you off the unit, because you sure as hell are not going out in the field anymore. Although I am going to miss my partner."

"Yeah, me too." Erin said grazing his cheek.

"Wow, you didn't put a fight. That's progress." Jay smirked.

"I love my job, Jay, but I made a vow when I found out I was pregnant that I will protect our child, no matter the cost." Erin said.

Jay smiled at her and grazed her cheek. "I love you so much. Thank you, Er." He crashed his lips against hers once again.

* * *

"Jay, why are you so nervous?" Erin asked as they made their way to Hank's front door from their car.

"Well, Hank barely came around to us. What is he going to say about this?" Jay said.

"Jay." Erin stopped walking and turned around to face her husband. "He likes you okay? And plus we're married, he knew this would happen eventually. He's going to be thrilled."

Jay nodded before Erin kissed his cheek and continued walking.

"Hey. Come on in." Hank Voight said after he opened the door to his daughter, and son-in-law.

"Hey, Sarge." Halstead said.

"Hi Hank," Erin said as she walked in and gave her father a hug.

"Are you guys ready to eat? When you ran late, I started up the grill."

"Yes, we're starving." Erin said.

"Let's go sit." He led them to the living room.

"Before we eat, me and Erin have something to give you." Jay smiled as he looked over at his wife, who grabbed his hand and squeezed it from under the table.

"It's the second part of your Christmas gift, well it's the better part of it." Erin said handing Voight the box.

He opened the box which revealed a onesie which said "My grandpa will kick your butt."

Hank looked down and then up at his daughter. "You're pregnant?"

"Congratulations, Grandpa." Hank smiled and got out of his seat to run over to Erin. Erin stood up and gave Hank a hug.

"Congratulations to you both." Hank said smiling at both Jay and Erin.

"Thanks, Dad." Erin replied.

Halstead could have sworn he saw tears form in Voight's eyes.

"Come here." Hank motioned Halstead to join in on the hug.

Jay got up and walked over to them. Hank extended his arm on Jay's shoulder and said. "You take care of them both."

"Always." Halstead replied.

Voight smiled and allowed Halstead to join their hug.

"Oh yeah, Erin. You're on desk duty." Hank said smirking.

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
